Hidden Pregnancy
by Nienna100
Summary: LegolasAragorn slash fic. Resubmission of Hidden Child, with different ending. Rated M for sexual content, and Mpreg. Written during the quest, please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ráhlin, Hartha, Caselia and Rilluin, also maybe several of the members of Minas Tirith – citizens, soldiers or Healers - to whom I gave voices, but they were probably already there in Tolkien's imagination. So maybe not. Tolkien, and anyone related to Tolkien does not own Lauren, my speechless saviour of Princes. I don't own the plot, my muse does, and I adore her for it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, alerted and reviewed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

Aragorn slid out of the silky bedcovers. Next to him lay the Prince of Mirkwood, and the movement of the sheets woke him from his light, elven sleep. They were in the elf's chambers, and Aragorn's clothes, littered around the floor, were not in a state fit to be presented to the world.

"Hello my love," said Legolas, waking with a sleepy smile. "Is the dawn hour upon us already?" He rolled over onto his side, so that he could hug his arm around his lover's waist.

"Hush" cautioned the Ranger, slipping out of the hold with regret. "I should not be here. The sun has just risen; I must leave. There is no trace of Gollum and I must protect the Shire. Only the power in the East knows when the Nazgûl will search, but I will be there when they do"

Sighing, Legolas forced himself out of the bed, with the warning, "Be careful. I want you to come back to me whole."

"When am I not careful meleth? Now, help me get back to my chambers. I have ride with clothes on."

"But last night I did," smirked Legolas, "Several times," but he pulled on a tunic to help his lover.

000

That was in early August, the seventh of the month, but August soon turned to September. During that month, a battle occurred between the Dúnedain and the Black Riders. The Rangers had not been able to keep the Nazgûl from going past, and they had need been able to flee eastwards any faster, but they managed to keep fatalities to nil.

In silence, Aragorn sat between the injured, mud-stained, weary men who were waiting for orders, but Aragorn was deep in thought debating this very matter. He felt nausea creeping in at the edges of his senses. For the last two weeks he had been feeling unwell and had twice thrown up. He had the worst feeling that his body was going to betray him again.

Eventually, Aragorn stood up.

"We can do no more, except to spread out and stay on our guard, as we have always done. Elladan, Elrohir, I wish for you to keep watch for our friend as we discussed, the rest of you; these people are ignorant but happy in their ignorance." With every moment that past, he felt worse. He knew he had to move away, and finished, "Let us keep it that way."

Aragorn felt a cold sweat break out on his skin and turned his back on the crowd of hooded men. Just as he started to walk away, feeling an acidic taste at the back of his throat, he was called back.

"My Lord!"

"Yes?" He turned to the speaker, determined to keep his composure though his voice was strained with keeping the sickness away.

"My Lord, where will you be going?"

Inside, he cursed, but aloud said, "I will watch for the hobbits at Bree. Now go."

With this abrupt dismissal, he hurried into the trees and bushes that surround the improvised camp. Blissfully away from the Rangers, he was overwhelmed by the vile liquid gushing up from out of his mouth. Choking, he threw himself onto his knees, and the contents of his stomach emptied onto the grass. Suddenly, he found a hand rubbing at his shoulder. Gasping in air, Aragorn tuned to find Elrohir looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Why…" Aragorn started.

"You did not say goodbye." With that, Elrohir helped his brother to his feet, and dissolved silently back into the forest.

000

Having covered up all traces of his illness, Aragorn started walking the distance westwards, back to Bree. He trudged along, taking weary step after weary step towards his destination. Barely a mile into his journey, he stopped beneath a crab apple tree. Innately, he knew that he could travel no further that night. He lowered himself to the flower, the dead leaves beneath him crunching when he sat on them. Sighing, he rested his suddenly heaved head on his knees. He had no energy to do anything more than close his eyes and swiftly fall into slumber.

The sun was beating down with early autumn's noon fierceness when he awoke, feeling little better than before. Internally, he groaned at his human susceptibility to illness. All he wanted to do was curl up with Legolas' arms around him and to get getter there. Instead he had to walk, for mile after mile.

Aragorn avoided Greenway when he approached Bree where the Riders were on constant alert, and got to Bree by dusk on the twenty-ninth of the month, seven weeks since Mirkwood, to see the four small hobbits trekking slowly towards him. Aragorn slipped through the gate and, running on adrenaline, rather than energy, rushed to the Prancing Pony.

Butterbur glared at him as entered the inn, but Aragorn ignored this; he was used to the hostile treatment.

He sat down in his usual corner by the fire, which had been immediately vacated when he moved into the light. He smiled at the superstitions of the people of Bree, completely innocent in the way that they did not know about the dangers that surrounded them.

As he sucked at his pipe, chewing the grainy wood, Aragorn watched the comings and goings of the small hobbits that had just entered. As a whole they stuck together at one table, and tried to keep themselves to themselves.

"My time with them could be interesting" he predicted, smirking, as one of the hobbits went to copy his friend by purchasing a pint of ale. Aragorn let his mind wander into his memories of all he knew of hobbits. Honest, joyful, open hearted, free with words… He protected them constantly, but they did not often communicate.

"Baggins?" the word jolted Aragorn back to reality, "Yes I know a Baggins" Aragorn started forwards, but did not dare to intrude, therefore drawing unwanted attention to him.

Frodo, instead of Aragorn, went to the nattering hobbit's aid. It was easy to identify Frodo, as he was well known to the elves, and consequently Aragorn, because of his cousin Bilbo. But this argument was not going well. As Frodo pulled Pippin aside, he tripped and fell crashing to the floor, the Ring of Power slipping from his hand.

Aragorn jolted once more, as the circle fell onto Frodo's outstretched finger, and Frodo disappeared, leaving only the dusty floor of the Inn to be seen where the solid body had been.

Beneath his hood, Aragorn cringed as he felt the presence of the Nazgûl turn to the small village and hone in on Frodo, the Ring beckoning them. Aragorn approached, stealthily, to where he thought the hobbit would be, and waited, cursing under his breath.

After a few moments of confused chaos, the hobbit appeared, wrenching the Ring off his finger. As he, panting, turned around, Aragorn grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him out of the room, into a private drinking lounge. When he had flung the hobbit inside, he slammed the door closed. Discreetly he placed a hand onto his stomach, where a rumble of nausea had once again started up as they talked. As they spoke of caution, Nazgûl and fear, Aragorn could feel the spike of sickness begin to creep up from his gut to his throat, making him feel weak.

Eventually, he heard footsteps outside the door and drew his sword, whilst still unsure whether he would have the energy to fight. The three hobbits that had been with Frodo earlier burst through the door

The largest hobbit threatened him with his fists, the others, a candlestick.

Aragorn yielded, a smile playing on his lips, and put his sword back in its hold

Though he commended their bravery, he warned the hobbits that they could not remain in Bree, that Gandalf could not be waited for, but he could say no more. As if leaving them to think, he left the room, forcibly slow. Once out of the room, leaving the bemused hobbits to their thoughts, he ran to the bathroom. The sickness had not left him, he thought to himself

000

After a very uneasy sleep, they started the trek the very next day, marching down the shadowed valleys and up bright hills, into the Wilderness. They journeyed high above sea level on the hilly land, taking the fastest yet most challenging route.

The journey was a toll on both man and Halflings. Devoid of energy, Aragorn found his pace slow, not because of accommodation for the small beings, but because he had no choice. The disease was ravaging his strength. The step took the liveliness of the hobbits, as they were not used to such a fast gait.

But that did not stop them from walking for mile after mile, as the drive to succeed and the very purpose drove them on, step by step. But each would be exhausted and starving by the evening, and the hobbits would mutter mutinously behind Aragorn's back. Only Frodo defended the Ranger, with only a vague feeling that he should trust the man, but he decided to listen to his instincts and continued to fend off the other Halflings.

But Aragorn was too caught up in concentrating, that it prevented him from registering much about the mundane issues of relationships.

He found that the upper part of his body was aching like a constant bruise. It was completely tender, and would cringe away from the slightest touch. He started wearing his clothes looser to stop any pressure that would cause him pain and reveal his secret.

It made sleeping impossible, and on the third day of the month of October, Aragorn could not get comfortable, as every position on the brackish ground set his nerves on fire. He sat up, waiting for unconscious exhaustion to take him, when his gaze was caught by lights flashing in the sky miles away.

He watched as lightening flashed across the sky and shoots of fire shot up. Previously lying in front, Frodo awoke and watched the phenomenon with him.

"What is the light?" Frodo asked, with the voice of a child.

Aragorn felt ignorant when he could not provide the hobbit with a straight answer, and his mood swung from bemusement to strange, anger causing tears in his eyes. He could not work out where the lights had come from or why they were there, but he himself felt the child now, and was deeply ashamed of it.

He stayed standing, a figure of protectiveness over the young hobbits, waiting for Frodo to fall asleep. Then he sat, on the top of the ridge, and rocked himself as the angry tears made streaks in the dirt on his face. His arms encircled his drawn up knees, as he tried to find some comfort. Desperately he wanted Legolas to be at his side: sleep and peace always came in Legolas' arms. He had no good reason for this strange feeling, but it felt like a release from the hard, powerful figure that he had to appear as for the hobbits.

Aragorn was very aware that they looked up to him, and he had to keep up the appearance so that the Halflings kept up their stamina and spirits and could complete the long weary walk to Rivendell.

000

The next day, the "old" Strider was back, his mask in place. For no apparent reason, he was in a good mood, and there was no sickness purging him that morning. When he finally slept, he dreamt calming dreams of his lover. He was slightly stiff from the painful position he had slept in, but this did not chase away his small smile.

They were laughing together as they struggled to cleanse their faces in the small spring that they had camped near. Jostling for the front position, the hobbits swarmed around the man to reach the water first. Pippin came up from behind Merry and barged in front of him to bathe himself, and at the same time Sam was replaced by Frodo and, in a mock play fight, Sam barged towards Frodo, but veered off at the last second, cannoning into Aragorn accidently.

He teetered on the edge for a dangerous moment, as all the hobbits froze. Then, with an almighty splash, he fell into the freezing water. The hobbits were only spattered with drops as they all dodged and ran back, squealing, from the wave.

They had not realised that they should worry for the seemingly indomitable ranger. From the frigid stream, Aragorn arose, dripping wet. His fury sparked up from nowhere and he said in a voice that held fatal warning, "Never, ever, do that again. I could have hit my head and drowned, not been able to swim, so many things. Or it could have been one of you in there. How would you get to Rivendell alone? You need to grow up, or you will never succeed."

All of the hobbits felt unquenchable guilt, as Aragorn struggled inside himself to retain his rage. He knew that he was scaring them, and showing them a side of himself that he disliked. All he knew was that being injured… somehow would be unbearable.

Steeling himself, he said, "Let us move on. Now."

They continued their journey onwards with the hobbits now marching in front, so they could not see Aragorn shivering in his one set of drenched clothes. He shook uncontrollably, and silent tears poured down his face once again.

Aragorn could not believe that he was feeling self pity, and hated the sensation. He had been brought up with the elves, a race which had the most self control of any creature to walk on the shores of Middle Earth. They never showed emotion in public. What was wrong with him? Aragorn asked himself. Nothing had ever affected him in this way. What was going on?

000

On the sixth of the month they made it to Weather Top, and, thankfully, the hobbits had either forgotten the incident at the spring or put it out of their minds for the present. They had incredibly short attention spans.

As Aragorn surveyed the land around Weather Top, he saw two horsemen on white, not black, steeds, torches in hand. Their clothing betrayed them as Rangers.

The hobbits were settling upon the ground as Aragorn put the four short swords into their hands. He instructed them to keep the swords near, and told them that he was going to scout

With all possible haste, Aragorn hurried down the hillside to meet the horsemen. They stood at the base, heads bowed under elvish hoods.

"My Lord," the riders inclined their heads simultaneously.

"My brothers," Aragorn smiled widely at this welcome, unexpected visit.

Elladan and Elrohir jumper down from their steeds to Aragorn's sides, and clasped Aragorn's hands in greeting.

"What news?" Aragorn asked, "Have you found that creeping wretch Gollum?"

"The track is long stale Aragorn," Elladan informed, "and he has gone beyond our father's sight."

"I feared it would be so" Aragorn confessed, though he knew he had sent the twins on a fool's mission. He had known that Gollum was gone, but he was not supposed to. "How are you, and the other Dúnedain? How do they fare? I know that my departure was abrupt, I was not thinking straight at the time. How are the injured?"

"We understand Estel, and as for the rest of us, they are fine. We know that at the time your duty was to the Halflings. Everyone knows this," Elrohir responded, smiling.

"So what do I owe this visit?"

Elladan answered, "Believe it or not brother, we come to enquire about your health. Aragorn rolled his eyes by habit, but groaned inwardly at the over protectiveness of his foster brothers. Elrohir blushed slightly in the darkness, lowering his eyes from Aragorn's face, as Elladan spoke up again. "My twin informs me that you are ill. We are concerned," Elladan's eyes searched Aragorn's own pupils, "You are still ill my friend, and your race do not succumb easily, not without reason. You should not be unwell."

"The hobbits will be relying on your good health to get through the rest of the journey," Elladan added.

"I cannot explain this disease, other than foul chance... I feel nauseated, tired all of the time, and though my body rejects half of what I eat, my appetite is ferocious. Apart from that there is nothing, apart from perhaps that I no longer seem to be in control of my feelings. I bust into tears like a babe for no reason, barely avoiding the Halflings."

Frowning, Elladan said, "I have known many of your kin and fore-fathers, and only once have I had information of this sort, from a male. So many times from a female though."

Elrohir turned to his twin, "You do not think..?"

He was interrupted by the other son of Elrond, "Fire."

"What?" asked Aragorn, following Elladan's gaze, "Rhaich, fire."

Upon the top of Weather Top, a flame was flickering in the hollow where the hobbits had been left in the gathering dark.

"Rhaich" he swore again, as the screams of the Nazgûl filled the air. "My brothers, please leave. Do what you must to prevent any others approaching this site" he grabbed Elladan's flaming brand, "Forgive me, but this will be useful."

He bowed swiftly and started to run up the hill.

"Another time," said Elrohir and then, forced by loyalty to their foster brother, the pair galloped away.

000

As Aragorn charged up the hill, adrenaline took over. He did not bow down to the exhaustion that plagued him; he resisted the hunger and the sickness. He just darted up the slope, intent on the hobbits, feeling their fear from what seemed like miles away.

As he thrust, whirled around, stabbed, pierced ghostly flesh; Aragorn's mind was fixed on protecting the hobbits, in an almost motherly way. He realised that he felt responsible for the hobbits, particularly Frodo.

So when the cry of Bilbo's prodigy tore the air, Aragorn's heart felt like it was being rendered at the same time.

The battle ended swiftly, the flames that he had taken from Elladan saving the lives of the young hobbits.

As he fought for breath after the battle, he almost felt angry at the faithful gardener when Sam summoned him to his master's side. He brought his feelings under control and turned to the moaning hobbit. He knew that Frodo was dying as he examined the blade and wound, and he knew that he not only didn't have the knowledge, but he didn't have the strength to save him in time.

000

For Aragorn, the race to Rivendell with Frodo upon his back passed in a blur of him trying to keep his exhausted muscles moving, lungs expanding and heart beating impossibly fast. Part of his mind focused on fighting away the fatigue that threatened to bring him and the injured hobbit to the floor. The Ranger inside him automatically kept an unconscious eye out to avoid tree roots and other obstacles. The man felt the other hobbits falling behind too far and was forced to stop to wait for them to catch up, delaying the journey.

"Please Mr Strider," Samwise begged, "We can't go on like this; you might as well leave us. Save my master."

The part of Aragorn influenced by the grey wizard told him that this was unquestionable.

"I can't do that Sam, but I know what I can do."

He started to sweep over the plants in front of him. This was hopeless, he thought, he was never going to find the herbs this way, especially with the hobbits chattering inanely, disturbing his train of thought.

He answered their questions hurriedly, mind not focused on the talk. He kept looking, but then inspiration struck him. He turned to the gardener, explaining the athelas plant to him.

Persuading him to search for the plant took not a moment. He agreed quickly and started to scan the grass.

It did not take the Ranger long to find the white plant, shining in the moonlight, when suddenly he was aware of the enchantress behind him and a blade at his exposed throat.


	2. Chapter 2

As he answered Arwen's cool question, he felt the tendrils of her power creep towards his weakened body, but they did not speak for long. She hurried away to heal Frodo, and he was left to back against her horse, gasping for breath.

He hated being in her presence; with her suffocating, jealous power. Sighing, he hurried over, once she stopped her spell and bruised the athelas, placing it in Frodo's wound, hearing the words that he did not want to hear. That Frodo was no going to last.

All Aragorn could do was follow the instruction given and take Frodo in his arms.

He hauled the dead weight onto the white mare and put his hand upon the back of the Halfling to stop him from keeling over. Arwen's power branched out and gathered the Ranger in its nets. Aragorn could only hear her, see her and feel the faint stirrings of devotion and arousal to the elf. He was oblivious to the other hobbits.

As they bickered for authority, a vague idea formed in Aragorn's mind, but it was soon obscured by the growing feeling of desire. He took her hand placidly in his own, giving up to her will. Arwen rode off swiftly through the dense forest with Aragorn's charge in her arms. The moment they were out of sight, Aragorn could move once more and exhaled deeply.

He gestured for the hobbits to follow him. They trudged in his footsteps grudgingly. Upset that the 'Big People' felt that they had the right to make a decision involving their friend without consulting them first. They felt devalued and helpless, so small in the plot and so worthless.

Aragorn was examining his idea from before – that Arwen was trying to prove and redeem herself in the eyes of the Ranger, in hope that he would love her once more. She wanted to drive the Legolas away from Aragorn and keep the son of Arathorn for herself.

But Aragorn would never choose Arwen, he belonged to Legolas, without a doubt.

000

The moment Aragorn hurried into Rivendell, the first thing he did was to rush to Frodo's side, with the other Halflings, to find both Gandalf and Elrond by the hobbit's bed. Relief washed over him as the wizard gave him a small smile, Frodo would recover. The other hobbits swarmed around the bed with no sense of custom, no courtesy spared for the Lord Elrond in their worry. Aragorn gave a small nod, a bow to the great ones, and walked out of the room. He had a feeling that his Ada's eyes were watching him as he retreated, and this made him walk even faster. In part, he felt that he had failed: Arwen had been the one to rescue Frodo, not him, and he had been charged with the hobbit.

Sighing, he shook his head and made his way to his bedroom, where he sunk into the soft duvet. Before his head had reached the pillow, he was asleep.

Every day, Aragorn was ravenous, and revelled in the ability to eat sweet meats, fresh fruits and confectionary once again. He ordered all of his meals in his rooms, so he did not provoke worry from his foster father and unwanted attention. He spent many of his days, in recluse, writing, reading and merely sitting thinking for hours at a time, waiting for his father to give him more instruction, Elladan or Elrohir to come, or for Legolas.

On the 24th of October, four days since their arrival in Rivendell but almost 11 week since Aragorn had left Mirkwood, Frodo recovered his strength, and a shout went up from the courtyard below Aragorn's bedroom. Looking out of the glass, Aragorn saw elves gathering below, he could just discern their identities. His heart leapt, Elladan and Elrohir had returned, and with them, a delegation? Edging its way past bare-backed horses, a blond elf caught Aragorn's eye, and made Aragorn's heart freeze in his throat. It looked up to Aragorn's window. Legolas was staring straight up at his _melda, _his beloved.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only five minutes, Legolas burst through the door of Aragorn's room. The human had been waiting by the door, and slid his hands over Legolas' slender shoulders as the elf slammed the door closed and fumbled with the lock. As soon as the latch fell into place, Legolas whirled around and flung himself into his arms. Their mouths sought each other out, hands in any and every position. Urgently, passionately, they fought each other in a fiery, passionate kiss. At last, gently, they drew away from each other and took in the dishevelled sight of each other.

"My love," Aragorn caressed the elf's pale, flawless face, brushing the soft skin with his hands.

"Legolas, your hands" Legolas gasped, "They are so cold. He took them between his own hands and rubbed them gently. Then, critically, Legolas looked at his lover. "Meleth, you are so gaunt, and thin. Have you not been eating? Are you ill? Have you seen a healer?"

"Calm down, I have seen the twins, _melda, _does that satisfy you? They think they know the illness so I am sure they can cure it. I will see them later if they are not busy," Aragorn said, kissing Legolas tenderly, once again. "Relax my love, I shall be fine, I believe we left some business unfinished last time we were together." Legolas was just protesting, when Aragorn's mouth slammed into his lips. Around short kisses, he murmured, "Hush, meleth. It has been too long since I last tasted you."

Legolas kissed him back in defiance, earning a moan from Aragorn, as his tongue slid into the man's willing mouth. Hands pulled at Legolas' robes, and he mirrored the actions with Aragorn's own garments.

Once devoid of clothes, Aragorn drew the elf towards the large king-sized bed, pushing him down on the bed.

"Someone missed me," Legolas joked, but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Aragorn's lips trailed from his jaw down to his stomach, his tongue darting out into his bellybutton before bringing his kisses lower.

Legolas pushed him away, smiling coyly, running his fingers down his lover's body lightly, and sending tingles down both their spines. Aragorn threw his head back, a cry threatening on his lips as Legolas toyed with his arousal.

Soon, Aragorn was sliding into the heat that he craved. Legolas' body under him shivered and he moaned, "Ai, Elbereth"

"No Aragorn remember? Even better."

Legolas laughed but as soon to caught up in delight to talk more, a delight of shifting, hard muscles under smooth skin, hands on sweat soaked backs.

000

They had to dress hurriedly once they were done, though Aragorn just wanted to sleep and Legolas didn't want to move, but they were aware that anyone could come into their room and catch them unawares. Elrond would not be kept waiting at the door if he were to arrive. Only three other people knew of their relationship: Glorfindel, Erestor and, unfortunately, Arwen. Once done, they went back to bed.

Legolas looked down at his lover's lined face, peaceful and contented in rest. Aragorn had his, head in Legolas' lap, and gave a small sigh and shifted his head ever so slightly.

His breathing got deeper and Legolas realised that the man was sleeping. Smirking slightly, Legolas eased himself out from under Aragorn's head and placed a pillow there instead. He padded softly to the window and sat in the oak chair that was there, and waited for Aragorn to awaken, watching over him like a guardian angel.

000

In his sleep, Aragorn strayed into dream. He was on a bridge, dark trees around him and the temptress before him. This time around she was trying a different tactic – guilt. She made him remember the first time they had met, when he was only twenty and had believed that he had found the love of his life. He had been upset then, desperate for comfort and something safe.

If only things had been different. He dreamt about the pledge, to forsake immortal life for him. Then she placed the white and silver jewel that Legolas had given to Aragorn around his neck.

"You can not give me this" he insisted, he tried to explain that it was not hers to give, even as she protested that it was. She was a stubborn woman, raised by a stubborn father.

Desperately, he tried to shake himself out of the dream, as she drew forwards for the kiss. His traitorous body responded, though his mind hated every moment. She was evil, forcing him to say things to give her enjoyment, like a cat playing with a toy; the toy of this century.

"Arwen," he murmured softly, against his will.

000

Aragorn awoke, blinking in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Looking over he saw Legolas sitting upright like the Prince he was.

"My love" started Aragorn, "How…"

"Are you sure?" asked Legolas, fury in the blue eyes that he turned to Aragorn, but there was hurt behind his eyes.

Slowly, Aragorn got out of bed and took a step towards the elf, "What do you mean meleth?"

He caught his breath at the coldness in Legolas' voice, "Arwen, you called out her name. Not half an hour since we made love and you are calling that woman's name. No doubt you imagined that I was her, in your arms. You said that you loved her."

Aragorn groaned in realisation, "I'm sorry my love, it is being so close to her all the time here, it is hard."

"Are you sure that's all that's hard when you're so close?" snapped Legolas.

Stepping back at this unexpected barb, Aragorn gasped, "Legolas, I love you, I promised myself to you, I can't live without…"

Then Aragorn's stomach told him that it was about to part company with its contents. He stared wide eyed at Legolas for a fraction of a second before rushing into the bathroom, just making it to the bowl in time.

His stomach muscles heaved, aching as they did so, as he repeatedly vomited, but then Aragorn felt cool hands sweeping back his hair to keep it from his face. Legolas murmured soothingly behind him, and Aragorn's face crumpled. Again and again, he retched, blood vessels popping and bursting in his eyes. Legolas stayed behind him though, continually whispering things that Aragorn could not concentrate on, but his tone spoke of love. Even without the words, Legolas' body comforted Aragorn's aching one with its warmness and familiar feel alone.

When it was over, Aragorn sagged, gasping, against the wall and Legolas stepped away. At this loss, the tears overflowed from Aragorn's eyes.

Legolas could feel the waves of hollowness, shame and misery flowing from his lover, and hurriedly tore a piece of cloth from his riding suit and folded it in two. He dipped it in the basin of clean, spring water on the stand and went back to the shaking man. Aragorn responded to the quiet instruction, manoeuvring round to face the elf. Legolas pressed the cloth gently against Aragorn's sweat soaked face, sponged the back of his neck and wiped away the tears.

Aragorn wished that the incredible cooling sensation could have lasted longer, the feeling of being looked after by someone he loved could have lasted, but the cloth stopped moving as Legolas planted a tender kiss to the damp forehead. "I am sorry meleth," said Legolas, his anger completely disappeared with remorse in its place, "I know you are not feeling well, I am sorry." He cradled Aragorn in his arms, rubbing his back and stroking his soft hair. All he could so was hold him, rubbing his stomach in small circles to clam it, and rocked him slightly to soothe him. Aragorn's tears of humiliation dampened his shirt, as the human shook uncontrollably for long minutes.

Eventually, Aragorn sniffed, "I am sorry. You probably think I am a weak fool."

"Of course not melda," Legolas said, placating. "I will love you always, even when you are sick. I should not have been so judgemental. I was overly suspicious and I should have trusted you. I do not want to lose you."

"You will not, I promise you" said Aragorn, sitting back on his heels. "You will never loose my love. Now I have got to pull myself together. We have the council tomorrow and the twins to see and Frodo only just awoke and I…"

"Breathe meleth," chided Legolas, then he turned serious. "But I do not want you to do too much. If you are ill you will make yourself worse. I shall help you, please do not insist on doing this yourself, love" Legolas said as Aragorn started to interrupt, "You've always been the strong one in this. When I gave up you were always there to help me through. Now let me be the strong one and help you whilst you are weak. You know that I only live for you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, melda," Aragorn replied, whilst Legolas' blue eyes filled with tears, "Thank you."

"Look at us," laughed the elf, wiping his eyes, "Two weeping maidens." He stood and filled a glass beaker from the basin, offering it to the Ranger. Aragorn sipped from it gratefully, watching in wonder as the lithe form of Legolas whipped around the room making the bed, straightening cushions, putting books back in the case.

"You are a regular housewife," said Aragorn, spirit returning to his eyes.

Legolas mimed a curtsy, grinning, as he tidied the clothes in the chair. Once the room was immaculate, with no hint of lovemaking, Legolas approached Aragorn.

"Do you think you can stand meleth? Or do you need my assistance?"

Aragorn looked pathetically up at him, and took his offered hand. Legolas raised an eyebrow as he pulled him up, knowing full well that Aragorn would never accept help standing unless he was half dead. At once he learnt the reason why, Aragorn pulled himself round so that he was lying in Legolas' arms.

"You…" Legolas did not finish his sentence as he was swept up in Aragorn's kiss.

The newly unlocked door opened without the pair noticing, and Elladan and Elrohir walked in.

000

Elladan cleared his throat, "My Lords."

Legolas and Aragorn looked up, flushed both excitement and embarrassment, mirroring the twins' slightly discomforted faces. They straightened, to face their fate.

"This would explain a lot of things," Elrohir whispered.

"What things?" asked Legolas, with the amplified hearing of an elf. Legolas slipped his hand through Aragorn's and squeezed comfortingly. Almost instantly, Aragorn drew back towards him, partially sheltering his lover and partially seeking reassurance from him. As if he had read his mind, Legolas slid an arm around Aragorn's waist protectively.

"I am sure we will all find out soon enough" Elrohir said defiantly.

"My brothers," Aragorn said hastily, "Please, do not be judgemental, what news do you bring?"

"Maybe, it would be better if Legolas was not here to listen to this Aragorn," said Elladan.

Legolas looked as if he were about to speak, but Elladan interjected, "If we are correct, then it concerns Legolas as well."

Elladan inclined his head, understanding what was completely ambiguous to Legolas and Aragorn. "Estel, you yourself are a healer, what would you say to someone, regardless of gender, who is rarely ill and is suffering from your symptoms?"

"Think about this," added Elrohir. "Nausea particularly in the mornings, mood swings, high appetite, and tiredness. What does it add up to?"

"A normal though irritatingly potent stomach disease," said Aragorn, "Though that would not explain the mood swings. Pregnancy if I was a female…"

"Anything else? Anything at all?"

"No, pregnancy, that is all I can think of. You two are obviously better Healers than me, though we knew that before. So what is it?"

"You have already answered that question," said Elrohir, "Twice now."

"Pregnancy? Me pregnant? That is impossible my brothers," Aragorn chuckled. "Do not be foolish, that is not possible."

Legolas, who had previously been silent, spoke up, "No it is not."

"What do you mean meleth?" Aragorn was so shocked, that he dropped his hand out of Legolas' and took a step away, slipping out of his hold.

"It is not impossible; long ago the men of Nûmenor had the ability to bear a child, a gift to the Edain when they chose mortality. Many years ago, one of your great- something grandfather's had a child, but I do not recall who."

"It was Aravorn, your great, great, great, great, great grandsire. He bore a child a very long time ago," Elladan explained, not mentioning that the child had died before it reached its tenth birthday.

"You cannot expect me to believe this, how could I get pregnant in the first place?"

"Well, we were not sure of that, until we walked in on you and Legolas. You two being together is the only explanation," Elladan said, "Pardon me for asking, but have you gone past the point of no return ever?"

"Of course," Legolas and Aragorn chorused.

Unfazed, Elladan nodded, "When was the last time before you started feeling ill? From that, no doubt, we can discern how far along you are, and your due date."

"Erm, well apart from today," Aragorn said, ignoring the smirks of his brothers, "Eleven weeks ago tomorrow, the one night after… two months?"

"As far as we can guess, that would make you eleven weeks pregnant, as you are clearly not at five months, which would make your due date the start of May."

"It's more than just completely unlikely, it is… it is... ridiculous," stuttered Aragorn, sitting down on the bed, looking faint.

"Meleth nin, stop it please," Legolas pleaded, going over to his lover and placing a hand on his knee. "Can we not just wait and see what happens? It cannot hurt, surely?" he directed this last towards the twins.

"There is one way that we can tell," said Elrohir hesitantly, "Would you lay on the bed for us Estel?"

Grudgingly, he obeyed, and grabbed at Legolas' hand, muttering, "If I am pregnant, it is your fault. Stay right here." Merely chuckling, Legolas sat back down.

"Stop being irritated at us and lift up your shirt," Elladan commanded, "Or I shall get Ada? He does not know you are with Legolas."

Aragorn did as he was asked meekly.

Elladan put a warm hand onto the flesh, roaming around and feeling, then nodding to Elrohir.

"Our suspicions are confirmed Aragorn" Elladan said "And see? You are already putting on weight" He indicated the small bulge that Aragorn had not paid attention to.

Aragorn was pale: he could not believe this. It was something beyond his understanding, something that he could not fight. It was a miracle, and something that would solve a lot of problems, but would also create more.

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Feel here" instructed Elladan, "You can feel how hard it is. That is the water that is protecting the baby

Legolas' eyes were wide – he had not come into contact with many pregnancies– and shining with unshed, joyful tears. "Can you tell what it is? Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Aragorn will have a son" Elrohir said. "The men of Nûmenor always do. Our congratulations."

Aragorn closed his eyes, trying to hide his anger, as Elladan and Elrohir spoke to him of health, but Legolas saw the line at his eyes tightening, a clear sign of fury. Interrupting the twins, Legolas said, "Can we have a moment, please, a quiet moment? On our own?"

"Of course," said Elrohir said, and the twins withdrew from the room.

In silence, Legolas rotated and lay on his front. Still wordless, he began to play with a thin strand of Aragorn's hair, twisting it between his fingers.

After a few moments, Aragorn reluctantly opened an eye and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," said Legolas, simply.

"What for?"

"I am waiting for you to tell me how you are feeling," Legolas dropped the lock of hair and propped himself up on his elbows in order to meet Aragorn's eyes.

"I am feeling annoyed: I want you to stop jesting and just stay with me whilst I get better. Is that too much to ask of you?" The human turned on his side to face him properly. "Please?"

Gently, Legolas slipped an arm around him and pulled him close, "This is an amazing thing melda. A new life we have created! You should be happy."

"It does not feel real," Aragorn buried his head into the crook of Legolas' neck. "I can not have a child!"

"Melda, listen to your body. There is no other explanation."

"But…" stuttered Aragorn, "We are not married, we are in no position to raise a child…"

"Do you accept that you are pregnant?" Legolas softly asked, running his hand slowly over his lover's back. A million things would be going through the human's shocked mind, confusion seemingly most prominent.

Sighing, Aragorn said, "Yes, honestly, but…"

Legolas cut him off, "No more protests. Can you just calm down a small amount melda, and leave the worrying to me? When have we ever let anything stop us?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Aragorn, who was facing away, froze. "Who?"

"You are interrupting a nice moment, Mithrandir," smiled Legolas, letting go and sitting up. "What brings you here?"

"I heard there was a drama," said Gandalf. "What is it?"

"My brothers inform me that I am pregnant" said Aragorn through gritted teeth.

"Congratulations, I am glad for you," Gandalf then turned to Aragorn, "But you are not happy are you?"

"What will people say when they see me with a huge belly, what of the shame? And I will have to stay in my chambers doing nothing in case I am sick again. This child carries as many problems as it solves, such as my heir if I were to marry Legolas, but the people's reaction, if they were to find out… I do not know what to do."

"Meleth, this is not the time for disgrace. This is time for celebration" Legolas said, "This could be the only opportunity for us to have children, that can inherit and carry on our lines. And you will not have to stay inside, deprived of daylight. We will find a way around everything. I swear it. I told you, do not worry…"

"Besides, your morning sickness will be gone by next week anyway," said Elrohir bracingly.

Gandalf said, "And I can cast a spell to hide it."

"Well, I do not want any extra attention."

"Alas, that cannot be done Aragorn," said Elrohir, "Male pregnancies are high risk. There will have to be someone who can learn how you are feeling at all times."

"I can do that as well," Gandalf said, "I can bond Legolas and Aragorn, that way Legolas can hear the thought Aragorn directs towards him and feel his emotions when they are high. For tomorrow you will feel everything, but it will lessen slightly after that."

"Mithrandir, how can we ever repay you?" Legolas asked.

"You can keep child babe safe" Gandalf replied.

000

Later, having been bonded, Aragorn and Legolas sat next to each other in a chair, deeply immersed in thought. They were barely touching: Legolas' mind was relatively fine, but Aragorn's mind was not as strong, and he winced whenever they touched, the emotions becoming too much, so they kept a short distance between each other. Mithrandir had told them that when they came in contact, the bond strengthened and they could fell more of their partner's emotions.

Their news had been astonishing, and had taken a toll on them, and so their thoughts ranged from names to risks, and there were many of both.

Abruptly, Aragorn felt a thought occur to Legolas, that seemingly shocked him, as he froze, and Aragorn could feel fear rolling off the elf. "What is it?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

"I was worrying…"

"I could tell," he had been trying to ignore the fretting, as he had been told by his lover, but the painful, frantic anxiousness was too distracting.

"You… do you want to keep the child?" Suddenly the words were flowing from Legolas' mouth, "If you are going to be in danger, in this environment of war… Do you want the child, because… if you do not…"

Aragorn gasped, "I do want it Legolas! I will not take an innocent life, and I may not have another child with you ever again."

"Good," sighed Legolas, and he held out a hand.

Tentatively, Aragorn took it and Legolas, waiting for the flinch, was pleasantly surprised by the smile that spread across his lover's face. The elf made a question noise, and Aragorn explained, "I can feel the love and affection from you."

Smiling, Legolas said, "Come to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas became the obsessed nursemaid that Aragorn had never wanted the next day. As they sat for the council, he was continually glancing at his mate.

'_Are you feeling ok?' _Legolas asked for the third time through their bond.

'_Legolas if you do not stop this Ada will notice' _he replied, _'And this is hurting my head. Can you not stop feeling, please?'_

'_Sorry, but you are feeling well are you not? I should know if you are not.'_

There was no reply.

Legolas was soon distracted from his torrent of questions, by the Ring as it was brought forward. It seemed to beckon the Prince and Legolas felt himself leaning forward, entranced by the infinite circle. He was only released when he felt that he was not experiencing Aragorn's mood. The moment he looked away, his senses came flooding back. He could feel Aragorn's sharp impatience as Boromir paced, appealing for the power that was the Ring. The elf felt Aragorn's normally subdued temper as Boromir put down the Dúnedain like the ignorant peasants did every day.

Something snapped inside Legolas, but he resisted the urge to rip Boromir's head off and throw it so far that Boromir would see the Grey Havens as he flew overhead. Legolas could not help but defend his love, who he had sworn to protect.

Mentally Aragorn begged his lover to stop, _'Ada is watching,' _but as Boromir scoffed, unbelieving that such a ragged specimen could come from a line of Kings, Aragorn threw a thought towards the Steward's son.

'_And heir to the Throne of Gondor.'_

The bond between elf and man intercepted these words and Legolas repeated them. Aragorn winced slightly.

'_Sit down, by Elbereth, sit.' _Aragorn then said it out loud, and finally Legolas obeyed.

Legolas was now on edge, his own emotions were trebled with the hormonal state that he was picking up from his companion.

'_Aragorn, please calm yourself,' _he cautioned through the link, despite the hypocrisy. _'It is not good for you, it is not good for the child and it is going to get noticed, you are the one concerned with safety.'_ He did not mention that it was hurting him, but Aragorn felt it and started to cool himself off.

The anger found its outlet in Legolas as he sniped at Boromir once more, until Gimli shouted back at the Prince, knowing the relation to Thranduil who had kept his father captive.

As the dwarf insulted every elf in Middle Earth, nearly all of the elves present stood up, but Legolas flung his arms out to stop them. He was very aware that Aragorn and his child were sitting just behind the wall of stout dwarvish bodies. Aragorn's hands went to his stomach, sheltering his child. Fear was filling his heart, knowing what the dwarves could do when angry, and that he was unarmed and vulnerable.

'_Do not worry,' _the thought came,_ 'I will not let anything happen to you meleth.'_

They continued to bicker, tempers rising and weapons being drawn, until the bittersweet voice of Frodo rendered them apart.

After a few moments, Aragorn swore to look after Frodo, whilst inside his head, the voice of Legolas was saying, _'What about the life of our child?' _even as Legolas pledged his bow.

'_You shall pay for this, both the journey and the dwarf, tonight,' _Legolas projected, as the rest of the company joined them, _'I shall make you scream so loud that you will have to gag yourself to stop, and I know the perfect thing.'_

000

"Well indeed you did know the perfect thing. Nice Princes like you should not know tricks like those," Aragorn said, snuggling closer to his mate.

"Well heirs to the throne should not know them either," teased Legolas, nuzzling at Aragorn's ear.

Aragorn shivered at the touch, and said, "Legolas, today, at the council, thank you for that."

"I stand by my word mellon nin, I will protect you," soothed Legolas.

"Not just that, today I realised… I will protect and love my child. It has a part of you inside."

"He," Legolas corrected, moving away a little.

"I do not understand."

"You called the baby it; he is a male, a real person."

"Forgive me, and you forgive me too little one. I apologise, I am still getting used to everything."

"There is nothing that I could refuse forgiving you for," purred Legolas.

000

That night Legolas sat in his own chamber, writing to his Father. He measured each word with precision, careful to make sure that his father would not anger and stop reading before the end.

_To Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood, Confidential._

_Atarinya, _

_I have important news that cannot be put aside. I do not know whether you are aware of my love, but I have promised myself to someone. _

_And that someone is pregnant with my son. You have read correctly Atar, I do not jest. I am not a child anymore, though I will always be your Greenleaf, your son. I apologise that I have hidden my love for so long. If your counsellors were to be made aware of this news, no doubt they wouldl spread it beyond our Kingdom. _

_I beg you not to do that. _

_My beloved is expecting my child, due in May of next year. In normal circumstances a hasty state marriage would be expected immediately, I know this. _

_But for me there are three reasons for why this cannot be done. _

_The first is one which would apply to anyone I fell in love with; we are going on a dangerous journey and either of us could die. The second reason is that this is going to be a very risky pregnancy and it is unknown whether I will have anything or anyone after. Though a marriage for love, there are also political issues to take into consideration, and I do not want to endanger your realm Atar. _

_The third reason is the very identity of my lover; it is the son of Arathron, Lord Aragorn, Estel from long ago, the one I was sent to protect. _

_Do not judge me too harshly, there is no doubt in this matter, the sons of Elendil have confirmed this. You married for love Atar, and I shall do the same._

_With undying love, your son, Legolas_

He gave this to one of his delegation to take back to his father. He trusted the messenger and knew him well; the message would be received by the right person.

Aragorn came into the room as Legolas was passing over the letters, and he bowed to the two elves.

"My father, no one else. Make sure he reads it alone," Legolas instructed.

The stranger bowed to the Prince and retreated from the room.

"Who was that?" Aragorn inquired, sliding down with his back to the door.

Legolas joined him, "A messenger to my father, explaining what is going on."

"Did you ever consider that I might like a say in that?" Aragorn snapped.

"Meleth, do not do this; you will hate yourself. My Atar has a right to know, and he will not tell anyone."

"I still wish you had told me."

"Mellon nin, I cannot be everywhere; you know that I never want to upset you, but Atar does need to know this. Pregnancy is a big thing, and, knowing my father, he would catch wind of it somehow."

"What is going to happen Legolas?" Aragorn asked timidly, resting his head on the elf's shoulder, "I had to go with Frodo, you know that, but that does not mean I know what is going to occur."

"I know as much as you my love, I wish to Eru that I did know, but I cannot tell you. But whatever happens on this journey, swear we will stay together"

"I could never part my soul from yours," Aragorn promised.

"Nor I from yours meleth, nor I from yours."

000

Aragorn and Legolas spent as much time as possible in each other's company. Legolas took his pledge seriously and Aragorn was perfectly willing to oblige: walking around the garden, riding with his lover and relaxing near the streams. They took picnics near the waterfalls, practiced their archery and generally relaxed; a break in paradise, away from the warring world. During these two months, Legolas received a letter from his father.

_Senya, _(he wrote)

_All I can do is congratulate you my son, this is a miracle, one unfound in this day. Take this chance by the hilt because you do not know if this will happen again. Make an heir for Gondor and Mirkwood. _

_I know that I am being very blunt, but I do not have much time today. Look after your love; do not fail as I did with your mother. Make him feel loved and calm but happy. _

_I must go my Greenleaf. Know that you have my blessing, whatever, and do not let politics affect this. _

_-Thranduil _

000

In November the couple had their last meeting with the twins, who were going back into the Wilderness. Legolas sat quietly in the corner with Gandalf, whilst the twins examined Aragorn.

"Well," said Elrohir as they concluded, "All seems to be going well, growing well. You are getting bigger now, but no one can see that except you, Gandalf, Legolas and us, now that Gandalf has edited the spell."

"You need to be eating more fruit and healthier foods, less meats if you can," said Elladan.

"You need to take time out to focus on your body's interactions with your baby, and just relax," put in Elrohir.

"Proteins are good, lots of nuts and beans."

"Stop smoking."

"Do not drink as much beer."

"Exercise."

"You will probably feel back ache, dizziness and possibly headaches, but that is nothing to worry about."

"You may…" Elrohir started.

"Brothers," Aragorn interrupted, "Half of this is impossible on this journey, but I will do my best to care for myself and my child.

"Aragorn you know perfectly well that it anything could go wrong."

"And I will be careful, but for now you must relax instead of me. You have told me all this before and I understood it as clearly then as I do now."

"I am repentant my brother, but I cannot ask forgiveness for being merely concerned for your wellbeing," said Elladan.

"Very well," said Aragorn, "Now go, have fun in the woods."

"But you are the best at that we are informed," said Elladan slyly, grinning as they left the room.

000

Until December 25th, not long after Yule celebrations had died away, Aragorn and Legolas relaxed, spending days interested but calm, spending nights tenderly and soothingly.

On the morning of the twenty-fifth, the couple were lying in the dawn glow, arms around each other, gentle fingers teasing each other softly.

"We will not be able to do this for a while," Legolas whispered.

"Plenty of couples abstain, we have been parted for years before," Aragorn soothed.

"But it is different now."

"Not that different meleth."

"We have to keep out child safe, and if we do that by hiding, we will," murmured Legolas, pulling Aragorn into a closer hug.

That just lay in each others' company for a while, before wrenching themselves away to prepare for the journey ahead.

000

It was hard to be in each others' company, so incredibly close, but unable to satisfy the need to hold each other close, feel their shared heat. It was almost a torture to only be able to brush hands at the most, feel the soft skin as they passed on food. At night, unless one of the pair was on watch, they would lay their blankets close to one another and fall into slumber holding hands. In the mornings, Legolas would already be up before dawn, ready to help Aragorn through the day. The human did not know what he would have done without Legolas on the journey.

Whenever he felt himself flagging, Legolas would, by instinct, find some way to slip to the back and lay a light, pale hand on Aragorn's cheek, gazing into his eyes, and transfer some of his strength into his lover. A grateful smile from Aragorn made all of Legolas' trips worthwhile, and the fact that Aragorn was carrying Legolas' child made certain that Legolas would sacrifice anything for Aragorn, though he would have done before anyway.

They would often speak through their bond, very aware that the rest of the company were in silence.

Elladan and Elrohir were right when they said that Aragorn would start aching, and dizziness would often assail him, even though his morning sickness had disappeared. When the light-headed feeling came, Legolas would glance around casually, feeling it through the connection, and see the colour draining out of Aragorn's face. The elf would stop, as if staring at the sky, to wait for the company to file past, before once again fleeing to Aragorn's side. Gently, he would rest a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, to let him know that he was in constant support, as Aragorn fought off the spell of giddiness. If he was failing in the fight, Legolas would guide his stumbling steps in a straight line.

The other members of the fellowship were too caught up in their own troubles to notice these interchanges, but the couple did not dare to go further, not even a kiss in passing, in fear of a repercussion because it was not the time or place. Both felt embarrassed at the yearning to be together, through part of them knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

000

They trekked for miles for seventeen days, right up into the mountains of Caradhas. The high altitude made it even more difficult for Aragorn to get oxygen into his lungs, his body being focused elsewhere, and the woozy spells got a worse.

In the training of the hobbits at warfare and sword tricks, Aragorn was reluctant to share his expertise, knowing the clumsiness of the hobbits and the mistakes they were bound to make. He was also aware that if they tackle him, like they did Boromir, then his child could be at risk and the hobbits would most defiantly realise the bulge in his stomach, which they could not see but they would be able to feel.

Legolas felt overwhelming guilt, as he skipped lightly over the snow in his thin shoes, whilst his friends and his lover struggled through the deep, thick barrier. He knew that Aragorn was getting soaking wet, and was petrified that pushing with his stomach before him (when it was very deep) would injure his child, but the desperate tears he shed over this impossibility froze solid. Even worse, he was forced to carry two of the Halflings, and this sapped a lot of his strength.

'_I am sorry I cannot help,' _said Legolas through their bond.

'_I know melda.' _Even Aragorn's mental voice sounded exhausted.

"My poor love," whispered Legolas. _'I will…'_

But his train of thought was interrupted as he heard Saruman's voice carried to the company on the wind. The blocks of ice from above fell, whistling, to pile on top of the fellowship.

'_Aragorn, Aragorn' _was all Legolas could think, though he then cried out, "Meleth!" as the ice narrowly missed them.

'_Legolas hush, please, I am trying to think,' _Aragorn demanded, though he regretted his snappiness almost immediately, as he told Gandalf their only option, to turn back and to go a different way

Gandalf refused and did not seem to notice what Legolas did, the frail frame of his lover hunched over, protecting his unborn child, shaking with the wet, the cold, the harsh wind, the snow biting at the exposed surfaces. The deep voices of the Maia echoed across the mountains. Legolas was the first to be hit by the ice, as the only one standing. For a long, frantic moment, they all struggled under blocks of ice as it poured on top of them like a waterfall. Legolas could sense Aragorn's fear so desperately it was almost as if he had shouted it to the world, but Aragorn was paralysed in shock and worry for the baby. Legolas had to be the strong one. He groped under the surface for Aragorn's hand. It seemed like a lifetime searching for the lost man, before finding the calloused organ and pulling him up, gasping, from under the snow. Hurriedly, he pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace before letting him go to help the others.

All Legolas could think, taking in none of the conversation going on but grasping the man's hand tight, was _'Meleth, meleth, ai Aragorn. I thought you were lost.' _

'_I thought you left me meleth,' _Aragorn sent, _'I thought, that we, alone…' _

'_Never mellon nin,' _said Legolas firmly, knowing that Aragorn's mind was as fragile as his body at this point, as hormones raged, _'We are safe for now, all three of us.' _

000

Later that day, the company took shelter for a small time, but Aragorn and Legolas walked on for a few minutes for privacy, before they found a small cave for hiding. Shivering violently, Aragorn stood as still as possible, as Legolas stripped him of his clothes, whispering quiet nothings as he worked. Then, the elf rubbed him dry with a towel from his bag, which was waterproof, and finally pulled on fresh layers of clothes to keep his trembling body warm.

After throwing on his own dry tunic, Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover and held him as close as possible, trying to share some of his body heat. Aragorn snuggled into his arms, too cold to care about anything other than the warmth. With a shuddering breath, he asked, "Why us? Why do we have to be the ones to help? This is not safe or healthy for the child."

"There is no one else, we have to do it." He turned Aragorn's face up to meet his eyes. "I will stay with you though. I will not let you out of my sights if I can help it."

"Thank you meleth."

Eventually they had to part, and continue on their journey.

000

It took a day and a half to get to Moria, terror driving them on. They were all bitterly disappointed when Gandalf could not remember the password to the mines, but had to trust that the wizard would recall in time.

After a few unfruitful minutes, Legolas' hand clasped Aragorn's, and he led the human into a small niche, sheltered from the wind and hidden by the darkness.

They sank down and relaxed grateful on the stone floor. Aragorn rested his drawn face on Legolas' shoulder and, no longer caring who saw, Legolas wrapped his arm around Aragorn's waist, just wanting to provide him with what little comfort he could.

Caressing the human's side, gently up and down, Legolas whispered into his hair, "Sleep whilst you can."

Following instruction, Aragorn sank into uneasy sleep in Legolas' arms..

000

In his dream, Aragorn was faced with Arwen once again. In his subconscious state, he did not know what to say. She was crying.

"Aragorn," she whispered, "Meleth, my love."

The word meleth stirred the human from his temporary paralysis, and this time he had control over his tongue. He remembered how Legolas would say it with all the love and warmth in his heart, full of sunshine. When the temptress said it, threads of darkness wrapped around the words.

"You cannot call me that" he spat, "I will never be your love again. You cannot steal all the powers in Middle Earth. What was it to be? The last Renaissance of Elvish kind? The whole of Middle Earth to be under your control again? hat would you do, plant all the trees again? And then what? With your powers gone what else would you do, but leave the Earth less whole than it is now?"

Arwen ignored this, blinking slowly, she said, "How could you turn away from me? How could you get pregnant with that male elf? How has the race of Nûmenor sunk so low?"

"All these questions, yet I will answer first," Aragorn replied. "I turned away from you when I learnt of your treachery with many men, I sought him because I fell in love and will never turn away. Nûmenor sunk low many years ago, but if I can give it an heir it will rise up just a little bit, like it does every time an heir of Elendil is born. I cannot help you, nor do I want to, and you will have to accept my decision," Aragorn turned to leave her, "I am sorry, but that is my choice."

000

Aragorn awoke groggily and looked up, intending to see the sky. Instead, a pale face flickered into focus; Legolas' neck filled his vision, the elf was gazing at the moon. Aragorn realised the he had slipped down and now lay with his head in Legolas' lap, one of their customary positions when the elf was not drowsy.

"Good morning moonshine," said Aragorn.

Legolas laughed, looking down, "It is not morning yet mellon nin."

"Where is everybody else?"

"The hobbits are watching Gandalf, as is Gimli, Boromir went for a walk earlier and now he's sleeping," Legolas recited.

"So we are all alone," said Aragorn, putting an arm around Legolas' neck and pulling him down for a kiss, the elf's blond hair tickling his skin.

"Look at you," Legolas said as they came up for air.

"What have I done?" asked Aragorn in a resigned tone.

Legolas lightly swatted at him, but then his voice turned affectionate, "You are growing so big."

"I know," Aragorn replied, and he shivered as Legolas stroked the swelling of his stomach lightly. "Without this charm, even Pippin would have noticed it."

"What would he have noticed?" came a voice from behind, "Dwarves can see in the dark as well as an elf, and I for one can easily notice you two canoodling."

"Gimli," Aragorn said sitting up, awkwardly.

The dwarf nodded.

"Gandalf sent me to say that he has opened the door, you may wish to come if you have finished."

The human nodded, sending a message to Legolas _'Say nothing.'_

Legolas pursed his lips and obeyed


	4. Chapter 4

It was that day that Aragorn realised how close he was to having his baby, he was five months and a week pregnant. Time flew, he thought to himself, as he trudged along at the back. Time almost never flew for this man; it was painfully drawn out, like an arrow from a wound. His life went from nearly impossible, nearly fatal mission to the next, with unbearable longings for Legolas on the way. But now… the difficult and dangerous aspects were thee, and normally he would enjoy it somewhat. But now he had his son inside of him, meaning that he didn't. But he was also with Legolas, and could never spend enough time with him.

Aragorn felt odd as he pondered his situation; normal couples would be contemplating nursery colours, midwives, names, but he and his elf were not a normal couple. He wished now, more than ever, than he and Legolas were safe in the halls of the White City, or behind the sturdy walls of Legolas' Mirkwood home. Even alone on the familiar paths of the Wild would be better than the oppressing silence of Moria. He could feel the Prince's hatred of the stale place, where only remnants of any splendour remained; the crumbs that were left after the banquet.

They had already escaped two dangers, the ice and the monster that they had narrowly escaped, how many more would they be forced to face?

Legolas lost track of time in those dank, dusty chambers, and was further frustrated when he was forced to sit and wait for their leader to decide on the correct course of action.

Aragorn and Boromir (who had gradually accepted the ranger to the point of courteous tolerance) sat smoking next to each other, as Legolas perched on a rock above them. The elf was lightly kicking his lover's shoulder with the tip of his thin shoe, whispering things in Aragorn's head along the lines of, _'You should not be smoking, the twins told you that you should not be smoking, if Elladan and Elrohir were present then…' _

Aragorn took the approach of demonstrating what he clearly believed to be a dignified silence.

When, finally, this train of thought was interrupted by Gandalf's announcement of success, Aragorn stood with great effort, arching his back to accommodate for the weight of the curve of his stomach.

Legolas put a warm hand upon his lover's back, and Aragorn felt the wash of pure energy flow over him from the prince. He nodded his thanks surreptitiously, as they started to travel across the slate–ridden ground. He had not gone two steps when he stopped, hands flying to his stomach, and Legolas was by his side in an instant.

"What is it meleth?" he asked softly, his voice too low to avoid detection.

"He kicked. Our son, he just kicked," Aragorn stuttered, "I… just felt him."

Legolas' eyes widened, "Let me feel," he demanded at once, knocking away Aragorn's hands. Aragorn grinned as Legolas waited patiently, one hand at Aragorn's waist, the other on his belly, Legolas waited patiently. His hands quivered.

"He did it," gasped the elf, "Our child he just…"

"Hush" said Aragorn, laughter lines creasing his face, white teeth shimmering in the darkness as he smiled "We are being left behind." There was a new spring in each of their steps as they carried on.

000

Gimli ran into the chamber of Mazarbul, and the oppressive air became more burdensome inside the dimly lit tomb. Legolas' heart wrenched surprisingly for the dwarf. He had lost many friends in his long lifetime, those who should have travelled beyond the sea, but were claimed by the Halls of Mandos, and those who had left across the oceans. But in his heart, Legolas knew that they could not stay. Danger was never far behind in this place.

He could see Gandalf delaying and he knew that this did not bode well.

The words of the book echoed in his heart, the suffering that the Orcput their victims through. But he was shocked out of this, by the clatter of a dwarvish body, struck by an evil arrow, falling down the well.

Suddenly, dangers were upon the fellowship once again.

Legolas felt slightly hopeless, his skill was not in the area of bodily strength, as he watched his lover and the Gondorian slam the door of the chamber closed. Initiative caught up with the elf, as he launched axes towards the men blocking up the wood. They all backed away from the shuddering door, knowing full well that the first wave was always the most powerful. Legolas sighed, away was where his pregnant lover needed to be, not so close to war. Only Gimli edged forwards, revenge in his maddened eyes.

The elf and Aragorn drew their bows, arrow in place and strings pulled taught. Legolas bit his lip to stop himself from lecturing Aragorn, as he had done only years ago, when they were student and teacher.

The orcs were breaking through, and Legolas let fly his first arrow, and the student copied the teacher. He let loose his second arrow, as the door burst open and the flood of evil swept in. Aragorn dropped his bow to claim his sword and Legolas felt like kicking him. How many times had he told the human, never to drop his weapon? The next few minutes passed in a whirl of fighting, slashing over and under, running on pure adrenaline. Aragorn did not know whether Legolas had foreseen this or whether it was common sense, Legolas' gift of foresight was only small, but he could not have fought as he did without the energy that the elf had transferred to him earlier on.

Then Aragorn was flying overhead, lost in the air and then hidden in the rubble because of the troll that Legolas had failed to bring down. He had tried and he had failed his lover, everyone else had killed their foes but he, an immortal, could not kill his.

"Aragorn," the cry was lost in the air, as Legolas fought for breath. He knew that his lover would not want him to stop the fight just for his sake… but... So Legolas fought on, the nagging worry in his mind that he could not feel Aragorn at all. Hot fury was boiling inside the elf as he strove with each orc, knocking them down in the fight to reach his unconscious lover. It seemed like a lifetime to be parted, though in reality it was not much more than five minutes. A part of his mind registered how much time was making the couple fools, moments going so fast and then so slow.

Why had they come on this mission at all? Presuming the dangers had been seen by Elrond's gift, but he had obviously not divulged this foresight, if indeed he had known. Surely the Elven Lord, had he been aware of the dangers to both father and son, he would not have sent Aragorn on this quest. Surely he would not, knowingly, sacrifice his foster son.

Unless he was enraged at Aragorn for refusing to marry Arwen, and becoming pregnant. Arwen had not wanted him to know. Revelation hit as fast as the arrow that embedded itself in the orc's skull.

Legolas turned and found himself face to face with the monstrosity that had rendered Aragorn unconscious, so smoothly, and without interfering thought, Legolas took aim and let loose his arrow. The dart hit the mark and the troll keeled over. It was quiet now, all enemies were dead. Legolas was able to run to Aragorn's side. But Aragorn was already awake and dragging himself to Frodo's side.

Sweat-stained, wearied, wincing in pain, beautiful; Aragorn was alive. Nothing else mattered. And for a moment, a miniscule moment, Legolas was able to hold the Ranger to him as he stumbled to his feet, and embraced the scent of home, the bittersweet odour of his love.

000

But then all of a sudden they were running once more, fleeing the mines as orcs poured from every crevasse, waiting to feed on the weary travellers. Then the goblins were gone and a new fear replaced them, one much worse and much more dangerous. They sprinted away from the fires of the Balrog.

What was it that the twins said, Legolas thought to himself, rest and relaxation, time alone, no emotional onslaught?

This journey was not doing the baby any good.

All of a sudden, Legolas was furious; Gandalf had almost launched Aragorn into the pit, pushing him away in anger. The wizard should have known better. He shook the feeling off, there was no time. He kept thinking too much. He jumped over the gaping hole in the bridge, Gandalf joined him, then Merry, Pippin and Boromir, then Sam. He grudgingly saved the life of the dwarf, heaving him back by his barbaric beard, and only Aragorn and Frodo were left on the crumbling side, the three most important lives in the Fellowship.

For one dreadful moment, as the bridge disintegrated under Aragorn's feet, he was hanging on by his fingertips, scrabbling on the weakened rocks. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as Aragorn managed to swing his sprawling, pregnant body over the shelf and finally got up.

Legolas tore his eyes away from his lover and shot up to the ceiling, hoping to defend the company against the innumerable enemies. It was a hopeless affair, but every arrow that was not shot could have been the one to fell Aragorn and his child. Aragorn lurched onto the platform and, hastily, Legolas grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him onto the sturdier ground. Fleeing, dashing away again, a race to save their lives and their futures.

Then Gandalf stopped, and in a rush of flame, he fell into the pit of Khazud-dûm.

Legolas could see the distress in Aragorn's face, but dragged him around the corner and out into the open air. He walked away from his lover, knowing that Aragorn needed a moment to compose himself and accept the loss of his mentor and a great friend. The elf felt slightly naked, unable to pick up on the feelings of Aragorn, though he did recall that the spell had failed before Gandalf had fallen. He was amazed that the glamour over Aragorn's stomach still remained; the spell should have stopped working with the death of the wizard.

Blindly following orders, hiding his grief for the fallen, Legolas set the younger hobbits on their feet. He spared them a smile, before running ahead, to hide the tears on his face. He had known Gandalf for all of the three millennia that he had lived through.

000

When the company halted for a rest, many hours later, Legolas saw that the hobbits had enough food to sustain them for another long jog, before he walked leisurely over to Aragorn, who had retreated immediately. The human was leaning with his eyes crumpled up as if he were shielding them from the sun.

Legolas frowned; the sun was on the other side of the boulder, nowhere near Aragorn. He sat down next to his lover. "Meleth, are you ok?" he asked, gently.

The elven Prince reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into Aragorn's frowning eyes, and had stuck with the sweat that coated the Ranger's face. The moment he touched it, he whipped his hand away. "Elbereth," he exclaimed, "I am no healer, but that temperature is not healthy melda nin. You are burning up"

Aragorn merely groaned in response, resting his boiling face against Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas was afraid, more fearful than he had been at any that that long day. He took Aragorn's hand, which was surprisingly cold and clammy, and kissed it. "You are not well, my love, but do not worry," he said bracingly, "I will make sure you are safe and well."

"The baby," Aragorn moaned, "It hurts: more than anything before."

A tear leaked from behind the closed eyes, onto Legolas' shoulder. It too was hot.

Gently, take the utmost care, Legolas guided Aragorn to his feet. When Aragorn opened his eyes, Legolas found them to be blurred with unshed tears, but dark with pain. "Be strong meleth, an hour that's all we need. An hour to be strong and we will be safe," Legolas almost choked on the sob that was rising in his throat. "You can not give in now, I will not let you."

"I am scared," were his only words.

The elf clenched Aragorn's hand tight, "I am here." He felt cooling energy flow from his own into the human's fevered body. "You can go on meleth?"

A nod.

Leaving his lover, Legolas took Gimli aside and turned to him.

"What is it elf?" Gimli asked brusquely.

"Aragorn is ill. Help him get to Lorien and I will pay you in whatever way I can," Legolas said.

Gimli stared for a moment, then inclined his head, "Very well lad, I'll see to it that he does not fall."

"Thank you," said Legolas, and the dwarf was shocked to see real tears in the eyes of the Prince. He looked vulnerable, something Gimli had never expected.

So the icy immortal did have a heart, the dwarf thought to himself, who knew?

000

It was a frantic, heart rendering race to Lothlorien, Legolas leading the company onwards as Aragorn stumbled blindly behind, guided only by Gimli.

The Ranger could run no more when they reached the borders, and the whole company was walking at a slower pace, in awe of the Golden Wood. This was a relief to Legolas, who chose to walk slowly behind the others, an arm around his love's waist and a hand in his.

The human was in constant pain, clutching at his stomach, and it was worsening with every step the couple took.

"Not much longer now," Legolas whispered as they made their way forwards, "Not much longer." Please Elbereth, he prayed, let me speak the truth

000

They spoke with Haldir and were slowly lead up to Caras Galadhon, none of which Legolas took in, in full. He was too preoccupied with the suffering man. All that he could recall later on was the words, "You do speak the truth young Prince, your suffering had been brought to my attention."

These words echoed around his head, swimming in and out of his thoughts. As he followed a pair of white clad elves into another hall and there, with a loud wail, he felt Aragorn slip through his arm. He was on his knees on the marble floor, like a sick dog, twisting and writhing.

"Aragorn," Legolas cried in grief, before common sense caught him up. He swept Aragorn up into his arms, with some difficulty at the larger man's size. Desperation gave him strength, as he ran with the two elves he was following, who had suddenly left their calm dignity behind. They were running, urgent at this new event.

Aragorn, who had been clutching Legolas' tunic for dear life, turned and retched onto the floor. He gritted his teeth and held in the cries of pain.

"Come on, my love," Legolas soothed, though his voice was thick with tears, "We made it this far together, I am not going to let you go now. I swear it. You will be fine."

Aragorn whimpered pitifully, as Legolas skidded to a halt in a white, sterile room. He froze, uncertain of what to do.

"My Lord," one of the healers said urgently, "I need you to put him on the bed."

"Do not hurt him, the baby, do not hurt them," Legolas spluttered incoherently.

"We will not, you can be assured," the other elf replied.

Finally, Legolas placed his lover on the bed and drew the coverlets part way up. Aragorn was shivering violently, and Legolas was shocked to see how pale the normally dark Ranger was. The only parts of his face that did not match his sheets were the deep shadows under his eyes and two scarlet fever spots high on his face. "Aragorn," he whispered, unable to find any words and unable to know if the man was listening to them. The human's face was screwed up and every so often he would emit a pained animal-like sound.

One of the Healers came up behind Legolas and touched him on the shoulder. "Do not be afraid, we will take good care of your friend, but we can do nothing with you in here, it is not permitted."

"What?" asked Legolas, uncomprehending. He was not going to leave him, what if…

"You must leave you friend for now, until there is any… change."

Sighing, Legolas knew that he would only delay help for his lover. "You will call me if he does… change?"

"As you wish my lord."

Legolas stood up shakily from the bed and left the way he had come in, wandering around until he found a silent garden. Then the tears came, the guilt, the anger and the loss. All these emotions assailed him at once, and all Legolas could think of was 'Why am I so weak? How could I promise Aragorn that I would be the strong one? He is the stronger one; I am just a weak elf, who never left the safety of Mirkwood castle until I was several centuries old.

And how could I have left Aragorn unconscious for so long? If I had been quicker, if I'd been more focused, then maybe this would not have happened. What about the baby? Will he be alright? If Aragorn miscarries this child, he will be distraught. I should have been more responsible, cared for him properly, refused to let him go on this mission, or at least delayed it for Aragorn's sake. That is what I should have done and then Aragorn would not be ill, dying and we wouldn't lose our chance at having a child. Having an heir for Gondor and Mirkwood.

Gimli came up behind the elf as he sunk deeper into depression.

"This isn't your fault lad so don't go blaming yourself. If you are going to blame anyone, blame me for not taking the troll down quick enough."

Legolas shook his head. "I should not have let Aragorn come here in his condition."

"What condition?"

"He is... he is… pregnant," Legolas said, "Pregnant with my child, and I permitted him to come."

"Well you learn something new every day."

"Do not try and make this a joke. Aragorn is dying and my son is dying, and I can do nothing. And when I looked at him… I knew that he was losing his strength… he had a fatally high fever. I can do nothing to help them at all."


	5. Chapter 5

I shudder

Legolas and Gimli sat together on the ornate bench, as perfect as the rest of Lothlorien, except the fever-ridden room that Aragorn resided in. The night darkened and then the dawn lightened, and the elf and dwarf sat in companionable silence. No words could make things better except the arrival of a Healer, saying that Aragorn was well.

But that did not happen. They were left, shivering, in the cold dawn wind, until, at about an hour past sunrise, a Healer came out.

"I promised I would tell you when he changes, and he has changed my Lord."

Legolas stood and inclined his head, then, in a hoarse voice, said, "Gimli, would you come with me?"

The dwarf shook his head, "I have some business to attend to, and this should just be you and your… mate."

Legolas had nothing to say at the courtesy he had not expected from the dwarf, and followed the Healer through the halls.

000

They walked back to the room that Aragorn was in and Legolas heard a muffled moan from the behind the doors. He darted forwards, but the Healer blocked his path.

"I cannot let you in like that."

"Like what?" Legolas asked.

"You are soaking wet, go and change," she ordered, pointing to a small door. Not wanting to waste time, Legolas traipsed through it. In the small washroom he found a change of clothes, in the silver of Lorien, a comb and a cloth.

He changed into the perfectly fitting tunic, washed his face and hands, and combed his hair. It would have to do, he thought, he would clean up properly from the journey when Aragorn was well. He emerged and the Healer nodded and swept open the door.

Aragorn was buried in sheets and downy covers, the room was stifling. Legolas rushed over to his lover, who was still worryingly pale, face sallow. Legolas put his hand on the forehead of the Ranger. He was as cold as death.

"The fever broke early this morning, but then this chill set in," the Healer explained. "He has been delirious."

"Can you not do anything?" Legolas' voice was broken with grief, dropping down onto the bed.

"We do not know what is going on. Sometimes he raves about an enchantress, others he groans and yells in agony and sometimes he is just still, a lot like this."

"And the child?"

"We cannot say. It moves inside him still and his waters have not broken. He does not bleed, but we cannot say."

"Have you had any experience in… in _this_?" Legolas demanded, "A male pregnancy?"

"No my Lord, no one has."

"Than how can you know."

"We just have to assume, it is what all Healers must do."

"Leave us," Legolas instructed, ever the Prince.

"My Lord?"

"Go."

The Healers bowed or curtseyed, and left.

"Oh Aragorn," Legolas whispered to the empty room and the unhearing Ranger, gripping his hand. "Why is this happening?"

He uttered a heartfelt sigh.

"I have lost count of the number of times I have nursed you back to health, but now I do not know how to help. Now I am not even permitted to help," Legolas fought to keep his voice steady, "But you have to get better, you have to carry on, both of us do. Where would the hobbits be without you? Boromir wants you to come back to Gondor, and what about me? I need you too. And so does our child. You take on too much Aragorn, you think you are superhuman, but you are not. Though you will always be superhuman to this elf, and you have carried a superhuman feat this far, you have to take care of yourself. You always get ill when you take on too much. You can't do everything. I can help you lead the fellowship, I can give you energy, I will defend you with my life. All you need to do is look after our child. You are pregnant, Aragorn, you need to look after yourself, but most of all you need to get better

"Please Aragorn."

Tears and exhaustion overwhelmed the elf – he had not rested in three days and had given energy to Aragorn twice yesterday, something one should never do. The tears coursing down his face stung until tiredness engulfed him and he reeled into darkness, curling up against his lover.

000

A cry, and Legolas jerked his head up, ashamed. Aragorn was awake and staring, and the human had called out in terror. Frantically, he looked around the strange, out-of-focus room.

"Legolas!"

"Meleth, how are you?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to proclaim that he was fine, but gasped immediately and doubled over, tears springing to his eyes.

"It is alright my love," Legolas said. Smoothly, he guided the Ranger so that sat up straight, and held him in the crook of his arm, "Where does it hurt?"

"Between my thighs," gasped Aragorn.

Determined not to show and weakness, Legolas kissed his hair gently, "All right love, I must take off some of these quilts, ok?" he felt Aragorn nod and delicately rolled back the sheets, an intricate operation as he was trying to keep Aragorn as still as possible, as the human groaned slightly whenever he was moved.

Legolas hissed, the sheets were soaked in scarlet blood.

"Oh no, oh no," spluttered Aragorn, and then his face crumpled as he felt the pain in his belly, "I am losing him."

"It is just the illness. I'm sure it is just the illness," said Legolas, "I am going to get a Healer."

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand, "Don't you dare, don't you dare leave me for one moment," he demanded before he cried out again. "Please," the human sobbed, "Do not leave."

"Ok melda, I will not go, just lay down nice and steady," as he assisted his lover, the elf yelled, "I require help in here!"

At once three Healer's rushed into the room, faces aghast.

"Move," the only male yelled at Legolas, but Aragorn clutched his wrist tighter.

"Never," said Legolas venomously.

"Don't go," came Aragorn's weak voice.

"See, he wants me to stay. As the father of his child, I have a right to stay." Gently, Legolas smoothed down Aragorn's hair, and murmured to him, "It will be alright."

"Have you not done enough, putting him in here in the first place?" the Lorien elf said.

Legolas recoiled, "What?"

"I am sorry, that was out of place." The other Healers busied themselves working around Legolas to examine Aragorn.

"Leave," Legolas commanded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leave us now. Get out of my sight," Legolas repeated, louder this time.

The spiteful elf turned on his heel and left. Legolas fumed, but his temper disappeared with a yell from Aragorn. He was howling loudly, not a short scream but a long and drawn out wail. Legolas held him, rocking gently from the side, as pain racked the Ranger's body. The two remaining Healers busied themselves with harsh-looking instruments.

"I have to push," gasped Aragorn, "I can feel the child Legolas, it is time, oh Eru, I can feel him."

Legolas didn't know what to do, it was too early for the child to be born. It would not survive at this age. "Whatever you need to do," one of the Healers said, saving Legolas from the responsibility of answering.

Raising distraught eyes, Aragorn said, "I can not push, I will lose him."

Once more the Healer spoke up, as she spread Aragorn's legs and examined him, "And your husband will lose you if you do not do what your husband instructs."

The human started to worry his lip, and Legolas turned his face up to meet his. He summoned strength into his voice, and murmured, "I do not want to lose you melda."

"But our child." A pulse of pain ripped through Aragorn, and he cried out.

"You can not stay like this," reasoned Legolas, but his heart felt as though he was breaking. "I can't bear to see you in pain like this."

So, a few moments later, Legolas was supporting Aragorn. The human's back to his chest. Though he held him close, Legolas could feel Aragorn shaking with effort, straining. With all his might, Aragorn pushed down, though pain raged at his body. All Legolas could do was press a cooling hand down against Aragorn's sweat drenched forehead, and gently stoke has back, that was paining him enormously, or so he said.

Every time he pushed, he groaned, and it seemed like an eternity before a Healer said, "The head is emerging, you're close now."

"I can not do it anymore," the birthing human sobbed, and his mate saw the exhaustion in his silver eyes. "I can not get rid of him, but I can not stay in pain anymore. I do not want it."

"I know melda, I know," Legolas had to bite his lip to stop his tears from flowing free.

"It's dead Legolas, he's gone," the Ranger panted, his breath catching in his throat each time he tried to breathe.

"Deep breaths melda. You need to get that baby out of you, the sooner the better," Legolas said through a sinking heart, "Come on love, not long now."

He pushed twice more, moaning long and low, and the body slithered out. Aragorn slumped back onto Legolas, boneless. He had shut his eyes closed, and Legolas held him tightly. They both knew what had happened. Pressing his cheek against Aragorn's sweat drenched hair, Legolas spoke with barely contained grief. "You are OK, and that is what matters. We can try again. It is alright."

"It's not, I failed you and our son is dead." As if to prove it, he gestured blindly to the limp, white form the Healer was removing from its connection to the human

"You did not fail anyone, Eru obviously deemed it fit that our child's time to live was not now. That is all, there will be more chances I'm sure. You did all you could," said Legolas fiercely.

The Healers retreated silently from the room, unnoticed, and placed the shrouded form of the dead child on a table.

"I did not, I should have never gone on this quest. I should never have… This was our only chance."

Legolas stopped the flow of self-pity with a kiss. "It is fine, we are still together, you are still living, there is still hope in the world." He knew that his words were a lie. It was not fine.

Smiling wryly, Aragorn said, "Estel."

Legolas swatted at him, "Do not try Aragorn, you know I was not talking about that."

Aragorn's face fell solemn again, and suddenly tears spilled over. "Oh Elbereth, Legolas." He covered his face with his hands. "He is gone."

Sadly, Legolas slipped out form behind his husband, but Aragorn grabbed at his wrist and protested, "Do not leave. I can not bear to be alone Legolas. Do not leave me."

"I am no good for you, I just… I caused you pain, this Healer was right. You can have a better future, one without me," Legolas said brokenly.

"Do not make me comfort you, please meleth nin. Just… hold me. I need you."

Legolas looked as though he was about to break down too, but instead, slipped back into bed, and let Aragorn bury himself in his arms, pressing himself against his chest. He trembled, despite Legolas' long hands stroking his back soothingly. The elf waited until Aragorn was asleep, and slid out of the bed again. He froze when he heard Aragorn's whimper.

For the last time as his husband, he gazed at Aragorn's sleeping form. Normally, the pain was wiped away by rest, but this time there was a grimace fixed there. For a moment, Legolas' resolution failed; he wanted to kiss away all that agony for him, and hold him forever, but he could see the marble doll-like form of his son, and resolution flooded back. He lifted up the child, and left the room.

000

The twins had told him that Aragorn could only get pregnant once. He, Legolas, could not be responsible for the fall of Gondor and the end of the race of Nûmenor; he would have to leave Aragorn.

He saw Galadriel outside the room, and he bowed.

"Do what you must," he said.

"He will not remember you as a lover."

"I know."

"Just as a friend."

"I know."

"He will be in love with Arwen."

"I know."

"Nothing will make him remember."

"I know."

"Very well, if you are sure."

"Do what you must, please, take away his pain."

And he left her, and left his lover, forever. He left her, and he left his friend, for a while.

000

It was so small, and so beautiful, this child that they had created. From love. Love had started it, and it had ended with an act of love. Legolas would keep the love buried deep inside his heart, and would never tell another soul. Galadriel would get to Gimli too, and everyone would forget this hidden pregnancy.

**A/N: COMPLETE! This is of course the short tragic version of the story, I also have a different ending that's about 18 chapters longer than this. Please comment, I enjoy hearing your views. Thank you**


End file.
